Querida alma gemela
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: Son almas gemelas,separadas.Sin duda estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.Aunque las dos saben que mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad lo que les une.Son almas más cercanas,creo que algunos lo conocen como almas gemelas.Edward¿rapero? OS


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es mía, y la canción pertenece al rapero Porta.

**Summary:** Son almas gemelas, separadas. Sin duda estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una. Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben que mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad lo que les une. Son almas más cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras, creo que algunos lo conocen como almas gemelas. Edward, ¿rapero? OS. TH!

* * *

_**Querida alma gemela**_

* * *

**R**ompí el lápiz, hacía unos días que no la veía. Fue a visitar a su madre a Phoenix, y me llamaba todos los días, pero aun así, la sentía demasiado lejos. La extrañaba, de eso no había duda, pero no entendía porque tan... Desesperadamente. Suspiré y busqué cinta adhesiva en un cajón de mi escritorio. La encontré al fondo, junto a una foto volteada. Escrita con una letra un poco desordenada, narraba al en la parte de atrás: ¨Espero que la encuentres antes de mi regreso... 03/08/04¨. Volteé la foto, intrigado.

Se encontraba ahí, colgada de mi cuello, besándo mi mejilla izquierda, mientras me sonrojaba. Su cabello color caoba, caía en cascada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por eso no podía ver sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Los dos teníamos colgando las mochilas. A diferencia de ella, yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos. Observé de nuevo la fecha y descubrí que fue días antes de que ella se marchará a Phoenix.

Ella esperaba que encontrara la foto poco después de su partida, por eso, siempre tenía esa nota de desilusión cuando le contaba mi día con lujo de detalles y nunca mecionaba la fotografía. Suspiré y me tiré a la cama. Mi cabeza estaba enterrada entre mi almohada y los cojínes que me rodeaban.

-¡Te quiero! -Rugí en medio del silencio, sofocándolo con los cojínes. Recordé en ese momento que nuestro primer beso, el de ambos, había sido juntos. Me giré y miré al techo; llevé una mano hasta mis labios y suspiré. Guardé la foto en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que supuse que ella no tardaría en llamar. Corrí al baño. Apoye mis manos en el lavabo, viéndome fijamente en el espejo. Traía las ojeras muy marcadas. Me eché agua en el rostro con ímpetu, esperando borrar las ansias de ella.

Bajé a la sala, donde se encontraba mi hermana Alice, ojeándo una revista, sin leerla realmente. La saludé con un seco `hola´; sentía como la foto que ella me había dejado pesaba como un kilo y traía consigo un sentimiento de incomodidad y ansiedad.

Alice levantó la vista y me miró atentamente.

-¿Estás bien? -Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿tan mal me veía?

Asentí, confundido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -Respondí, con tono preocupado. Me senté frente a ella, junto al teléfono.

Resopló y dejo la revista a un lado. Caminó hasta mí, con paso lento, algo que no solía hacer ya que era muy activa. Tomó lugar a lado de mío. Su mirada estaba llena de una preocupación perturbadora.

-Lo digo por tu mirarada preocupada -Musitó, viéndome a los ojos-. Tus evidentes ojeras y tus continuos ataques de desesperación... Así que... ¿Qué pasa?

Se me olvidaba que a mi hermana nunca se le escapaba nada. Pero no sabía si era bueno revelarle sentimientos de los que no estaba completamente seguro, es decir, no sabía si esto era... El amor. No era como si le dijera que China está al otro lado del mundo, porque evidentemente Alice lo sabía, pero ella no sabía de mis... Nuevos sentimientos por mi mejor amiga. Un suspiro lleno de desesperación se escapó de mis labios, mientras meditaba acerca de mis nuevos sentimientos, hace poco descubiertos.

-Yo... -Otro suspiro se escapó. Alice rió. La miré aun más confundido-. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-¿Estás enamorado? -Preguntó sin rodeos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tanto se me nota? -Un sonrojo cubrió mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que lo había preguntado en voz alta lo que se suponía era un pensamiento fugaz.

Volvió a reír.

-¡Pues claro! -Dijo alegre-. Te sonrojas, te pones nervioso, te pierdes en tus pensamientos y lo más importante... ¡Suspiras cada dos segundos! -Chilló-. Es obvio que estas enamorado de Be... -Se tapó la boca con las manos.

¿Cómo sabía ella que estaba enamorado de Bella? Busqué en mi cabeza, indicios que mostraran mi interés por mi mejor amiga, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella hace un par de meses, y después de eso, la trataba como siempre. Entonces, ¿cómo se dió cuenta Alice? y si ella se dió cuenta, ¿ya lo habrá hecho Bella?

Me horroricé al imaginar que Bella ya no quisiera más estar cerca de mí por estar enamorado de ella, tal como lo había hecho con Mike Newton. No quería que se alejará de mí, si se iba ya no podría conformarme con ser sólo su amigo; la seguiría día y noche... Aunque eso me convirtiera en un acosador. No podía estar sin ella. Nunca.

-¿Lo sabías? -Inquirí, asustado. El hecho de que Alice y Bella fueran muy amigas no me hacía sentir mejor.

Ella esquivó mi mirada.

-Desde que te diste cuenta... -Murmuro, apenas audíble-. La tratabas diferente... Con... ¿Amor?... Eso me hizó sospechar -Suspiró-. Comencé a observar atentamente tus reacciones con ella, pero tú ni notabas lo que hacías... Te nacía del corazón tratarla así de ese modo... Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio... -Una mueca de horror se plantó en mi rostro. Alice rápidamente agregó-, Excepto Bella. Ambos son muy ciegos -Soltó una risita-. Son... Almas gemelas -Concluyó, suspirando soñadoramente.

Solté una risita nerviosa. Pasé una mano por mis cabellos, desordenándolos aun más. La miré, nervioso.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron... Jasper, Rose, Emmett y tú?

-Te sentirías presionado -Se encogió de hombros-. Acordamos no decirte nada... Hasta que tú decidieras contarnos -Levantó las manos al techo dramáticamente y lo miro fijamente-. ¡Por fin se decidió contarnos!

Suspiré y miré el teléfono nostálgicamente.

Me levanté y corrí escaleras arriba, cuando iba a la mitad Alice me gritó:

-Si llama Bells, ¿qué le digo de tu parte?

Lo medité unos segundos y reí, feliz.

-¡Qué la espero con ansias y que ya encontré lo que ella sabe...!

Reí como loco, mientras me tiraba en mi cama. Saqué la foto y la miré, anhelante. Acaricié el perfil de mi chica y sonreí con esperanza. Una idea loca se cruzó por mi cabeza.

Busqué una pluma y una hoja de papel. Y escribí :  
_Querida alma gemela:_  
_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

La doblé con precisión y la guarde en mi cajón.

Esa idea brillaba en mi mente, con una luz tan resplandeciente que me sería difícil ignorarla. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. No veía la hora en que Bella regresará -junto con su hermano, Emmett- a Forks. Pero, necesitaría la ayuda de mi hermanita favorita, Alice.

* * *

Día catorce del cero ocho, del cero cuatro; hora, ocho y media. Más conocido todo esto como la llegada de Isabella Marie Swan.

Teníamos planeado hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa a Emmett y Bella.Y nuestra casa, -que había sido prestada para organizar la fiesta- poco a poco se fue llenándo de personas, a la mayoría no las conocía, pero si tenía el placer de conocer a algunos. Aun así, los únicos que faltaban en esta fiesta eran Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y... Bella.

Sabía que este día tenía que salir todo perfecto, porque si no, no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Escuché cuando llegaron y gritaron: ¨¡Sorpresa!¨. Los reclamos de Bella y las carcajadas de Emmett. Sonreí. La fiesta transcurría y aún no veía a Bella; según lo planeado, no la vería hasta mi ¨sorpresa¨. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que era la hora indicada por Alice, 9:55 ; no tardaría en tomar el micrófono y presentarme.

Unos minutos más tarde, escuché la voz de Alice, anunciando mi turno de salir al pequeño escenario improvisado. Los aplausos se escucharon. Salí y sonreí. En primera fila, enfrente de mí, estaba ella. Me sonrojé y me acerqué al micrófono.

-Bella... Querida alma gemela... Es para tí... -Dije, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella se sonrojo y me miró con intensidad.

_Vale.._

_Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,_  
_estan pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una._  
_Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,_  
_que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une._  
_Y se puede ver a quilometros si te fijas,_  
_la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,_  
_y yo llegue hasta a ti sin nisiquiera buscarte,_  
_solo con conocerme a mi podia retratarte._  
_A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,_  
_soy un amargado excepto cuando estoy a tu lado,_  
_miraba tu melena caoba con cara de idiota,_  
_te di mi corazon y sus instrucciones en una nota,_  
_de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,_  
_si supieras algun dia lo que siento,_  
_si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,_  
_en vez de en el espejo no conocerias jamas el complejo._

_El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,_  
_esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,_  
_se cuando estas triste, y se cuando me mientes,_  
_se que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre._  
_Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,_  
_debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,_  
_el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos._  
_Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,_  
_cruzaré los dedos de los pies por si se oxidan,_  
_son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,_  
_creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas._

_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_  
_allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_  
_yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,_  
_busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas_.

La mirada de Bella estaba sorprendida, le sonreí y continue. Tome el micróno y comencé a moverme por todo el escenario. Todos aplaudían eufóricos, pero a mí sólo me importaba lo que hiciera y dijera Bella.

_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_  
_allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_  
_yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,_  
_busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas._

_Soy feliz asi, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,_  
_como cada pétalo a su rosa,_  
_tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos._  
_Conocerte ¿fue casualidad? O ¿causa del destino?_  
_Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,_  
_las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,_  
_tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída._  
_Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,_  
_no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos._  
_El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,_  
_mataria por ti, moriria por ti, puedo demostrarlo._

Sus ojos -esos ojos que me traían loco- comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas y terminaban en sus perfectos labios. Instintivamente, me pase la lengua por estos, entorpeciendo un poco del rap; con rápidez me adapte y continúe. Estaba seguro de que esas lágrimas eran de conmoción y no de rechazo, si no, mi corazón se ropería en mil pedazos.

_Se que no todo sera siempre bonito,_  
_pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo,_  
_no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,_  
_te necesito mas que al rap, para decir verdad, mas que a la musica._  
_Juré nunca decirte para siempre,_  
_la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente._  
_Yo un dia te soñé y hace tiempo,_  
_sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro._  
_Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,_  
_Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,_  
_ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,_  
_si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo._  
_Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,_  
_tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba._  
_Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme_  
_tu si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme._

_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_  
_allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_  
_yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,_  
_busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas._

Saqué la pequeña carta. Le hice una seña para que la atrapara. Ella entendió el mensaje y se la lancé. La atrapó y casi se le resbala, pero la sujeto con el dedo mayor y el índice.

_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_  
_allí donde quieras que estes lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_  
_yo se que es asi, no espero que me creas,_  
_busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas._

_Querida Isabella**...(*)**_

Terminé. Respiraba agitado y estaba seguro de que mi rostro estaba rojo, de que mis ojos esmeraldas brillaban con felicidad y de que mi sonrisa era para ella.

Bajé del escenario de un salto y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Las besé con ternura.

-¿Qué dices? -Pregunté con amor. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas más y suspiró. Con el dorso de la mano se quitó alguna lágrimas de sus ojos.

Me miró fijamente y sentí como si mirara atraves de mí. Asintió lentamente. Yo sonreí aún más e impulsivamente, sin pensarlo, y preso de la felicidad la besé. Sorprendentemente, nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, y entonces recordé el porque...

Me separé de ella y la abracé. Besé su cabeza y me acerqué a su oído.

-Querida alma gemela... -Susurré cariñosamente. Ella rió y me dió otro beso.

Ella y yo éramos almas gemelas.

* * *

**Holaaa!! Siii, soy yo... Se preguntarán (o tal vez no) ¿Por qué subí este OS y no el capí de The Transferred cuando la FanFic esta a caps de terminar? Bueno, tal vez no tan extenso... Y no había avisado que casi se acaba u.u**

**El problema es mi Word que lamenteblemente no funciona ( inserta carita triste ) y ayer ya tenía completo este OS, pero nos asustamos cuando nos llamaron intentando extorsionandonos, obvio nos asustamos y corrimos fuera de casa; gracias a Dios todos estámos bien y no fue nada.**

**Mi OS esta inspirado en su totalidad en PORTA! Ash! Amo a ese rapero... Puede que este un poco confuso, si es así, hagánmelo saber, ¿sí?**

_**(*)**: _Modifiqué el rap original para hacerlo coincidir con mi OS. Pueden escuchar el original en Youtube: Querida alma gemela, Porta.

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


End file.
